Something Worth Uniting For
by ErraticDreams
Summary: On his way home from the bar one night, Butch saved a little girl from a gang of thugs. With no known living relatives, Butch brings her home to his brothers who are just as reluctant to play foster daddies as he is, yet somehow they make it work. The PPG's are just as shocked as the rest of the town, but they want to assist the RRB's in anyway possible. Greens, Reds, Blues.
1. Chapter 1:Madison

**Chapter #1 Madison**

 **On a cold October night…...**

A spiky haired ravenette, sporting a thick dark green hoodie, some jeans and leather boots casually roamed through the graffitied streets of Townsville, sipping on a beer without a single care in the world. You see around these parts, you had to be tough to survive, not that anyone could touch him in the first place. Still, the message remains. This was the part of Townsville where the cameras the film, where the dedicated mayor of the city didn't visit nor care to renovate. The slums, the projects, whatever you chose to call it but at the end of the day, it was a home to many tax paying citizens, struggling ones albeit.

Now Butch and his brothers weren't exactly struggling per say, they had a decent furnished apartment, clothes to spare,the bills were maintained, no cable but had a flowing internet connection and a few unnecessary electronic devices. Nothing worth complaining about. HIM had disappeared and the city made Mojo financially support them until of legal age, which they now were. With that in mind, Brick encouraged them to seek out jobs at sixteen for more independence from the brainiac chimpanzee with sticky fingers for money unless they did his evil bidding for him. They may have been his sons but they weren't his robots. Then again, who in their right minds would expect paternal love from a cape wearing monkey? _Tsk._

Taking another swig of his beer, Butch bent the route to home, the sounds of screaming and drunken voices within his ultrasonic reach.

" _Get away from me!"_

" _Aaaaaaahhh!"_

 _What the-?!_

" _C'mon kid, give us your candy."_

" _Yeah...we know you got some."_

 _Those drunken assholes.._

" _It's Halloween night, all kids got candy."_

" _I don't got any! Leave me alone!"_

 _Oh for the love of-! Grr...Just this once!_

Downing the last of his beer, Butch tossed the bottle in the alleyway dashing off to the loud sounds of a frightened child, stopping at the corner where five large, leather jacket wearing men huddled around a little brown haired girl in a long battered shirt.

 _What was she supposed to be for Halloween...a rag doll?_

"We said cough up the candy, kid!" One of the big idiots snarled, lifting her into the air by arm, her struggling to break free.

" _Ahhhhh!"_

"Guess we'll just have to beat it out of-!" _Oof!_

Butch's fist slammed into the back of his head, making him immediately drop the kid flat on her butt.

" _Ahhhhhh!"_

"Hey, what's the big ide-!" Butch boot kicked him against the wall, knocking the guy out cold. The other three came rushing at him to which Butch boredly kneed one in the stomach and again in the face, rocketed two trash can lids, knocking them both out, finally turning to the one that stopped upon witnessing the demise of his friends, now holding his arms in the air in a form of surrender.

Cracking a smile, Butch delivered a swift backhand to his face, knocking him into the wall near the kid, where he lost consciousness.

Now that that's over with it…

He turned to kid whose big brown eyes stared up at him in awe, some pieces of her short brown hair stuck to her face, her knees were pulled into her chest and now that he paid more attention, her "clothes" were definitely more rugged than they appeared. Still though, it was none of his business.

"Go home, kid. It's getting late," he said to her and left the alleyway, practically hearing the sound of her footsteps following behind him.

He faced her again, watching her pause dramatically like a naughty brat caught red handed. "Kid, did you not hear me? I said go home."

She gave him one of the saddest looks ever, shifting her gaze to her bare little feet. "Um….."

"Yeah?" Butch impatiently spat.

"T-Thank you for saving me," her sweet little voice said to him.

Butch scoffed. "Your welcome, now go home," he shooed her and walked off again, only to hear those same footsteps following behind him.

Butch spun back around in the most menacing way possible. " _Kid_ , _go home."_

She frowned. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't remember where it is."

"You don't remem-! What do I look like the fucking cops?" he practically snarled at her but she only innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"You saved me."

"So?!"

"You're my hero," she innocently said to him, clutching her hands together in a hopeful manner.

 _Oh no_

 _No!_

 _No no no no no no no no!_

"Listen kid, I'm not a hero, you're just lucky I was in the area and that you scream so goddamn loud," he reassured the brat and whipped out his cellphone. "Do you know your mom's number?"

She frowned. "My mom...my mom...died, I got lost trying to find help," she sadly confessed to him.

 _Crap._

"Well, what about your dad?"

"We've never met."

 _Shit._

"So who takes care of you?"

She sadly looked away from him. "No one."

 _Great. Just great._

With an exasperated sigh, Butch squat down to her level. "How long have you been out on the streets?

"Um….." The girl counted on her fingers. "Five days."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"What's your name?"

"Madison, what's yours?" she innocently asked him.

"It doesn't matter," Butch shot her down, watching the brat set her hands on her hips.

"No fair, I told you mine!" she protested in her whiny kiddie voice, watching the spiky haired man roll his eyes in annoyance.

 _Sigh_

"Butch."

She gave him a cute smile. "Hi Butch."

He stood up. "Bye kid."

She grabbed onto his leg, wrapping her short ones around it as he walked away. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!"

"I can and I'm very much willing, now let go of my leg." This wasn't his problem, there were homeless shelter about somewhere, some law abiding citizen would take her there eventually.

"No, there's scary people around...its cold...I'm hungry…. and...and...I don't have anyone else!" she screamed loud enough to draw the attention of the entire effing neighborhood.

Growling to himself, Butch ceased his movement, glancing down at the brat gripping his leg. Her eyes were watering up, staring at him desperately to help her. _Ugh...wasn't this one of those powder-puffs jobs?!_

"Listen Kid...err...Madison, I'm _not_ a _hero_ , I'm a bad person who does bad things, can you understand that?"

"What kind of bad things?" In her eyes, Butch looked nowhere as bad as the men she's had to runaway from before.

"Really, really bad things. Like...like…" he trailed off for an example, "Beating up random people!"

"Like those guys that attacked me?" asked her curious voice.

"Yeah, suckers like them."

Her brows furrowed. "How does that make you a bad person?"

"Because it's wrong to beat people up."

"But you saved me, so you aren't a bad person, you're a good person."

 _Sigh._ "I wasn't trying to save you, ki- Madison."

Madison didn't look too convinced. "Then why did you come?"

"Because I felt like it," Butch answered with a shrug.

She cutely giggled. "See? That's the goodness inside of you!"

"Goodness?" he repeated the filthy word, watching her nodd.

Butch shook his head, trying to think of something to change her perception of him. "Look kid, ….I...I..kill puppies for a living, I'm a terrible, _terrible_ person!"

Her grip tightened on his leg, feeling the weight of her head lay against it. "No you aren't, you saved me….you saved me..."

 _Jesus Christ.._

What was he supposed to do now? The kid was clearly attached to him with no intentions of letting go. He wasn't cold hearted enough to assault an already struggling kid just to get her off his back and he sure as hell didn't fuck with the police, nor those power puffs.

 _Sigh._ He was gonna regret this.

"You said you were hungry right?"

"Yes," was her polite answer.

"Then let's get you some food, kid."

* * *

 **Home**

Brick and Boomer stared at the little brown haired girl sitting on their kitchen counter, happily munching on an extra large slice of pepperoni pizza. When Butch explained what happened Brick didn't know whether to be upset or furious. First of all, homeless little girls belonged in shelters, _not_ their apartment, secondly, dropping her off at the police station would have been _tons_ more effective for _Madison's_ well being. How long would they take care of her before becoming suspects to whatever the fuck happened to her mother when the body was discovered?! Then the girl went missing and resided in their fucking apartment! Did Butch have any idea how bad this looked?!

 _Tsk._ Despite how much he may have wanted to yell at his brother, he still helped an innocent kid. They weren't worst in the barrel nor the purest hearted beings but to have nothing but the clothes on your backs out on the streets, he certainly understood. At least Brick had his brothers, Madison had no one or at least, no known family member to take her in as yet.

Boomer, like his brothers, didn't quite know how to approach the situation at hand. He wasn't mad at Butch for bringing her here, but how were three nineteen year old males supposed to raise a little girl? If she was a boy it might have been easier but, even on a social standard, it looked…. _weird._ They would have to get her clothes and other girly stuff and she had to sleep somewhere. Sharing a bed with a random little girl was also…... _weird_. What if people got the wrong idea? It was bad enough they were living in the slums.

Madison on the other hand, innocently stared back at the three men observing her quietly. She could tell they had no intentions of harming her, Butch said they were his brothers and they welcomed her into their warm home, even giving her pizza and soda. They were really nice people.

"Enjoying the pizza?" the blonde one, Boom...Boomer asked her.

"Yes, I like pepperoni," was her joyous answer.

"When was the last time you ate?" the one with the long, pretty hair, Brick, asked her.

"This morning, people hand me things sometimes."

"Oh, I see," he mostly said to himself as she finished up her large pizza slice.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Boomer offered, holing out a hand to safely get her off the counter.

"Yes, please," Madison said, holding Boomer's hand to get down. They were a really strong family.

"Alright, let's go get you cleaned up," Boomer's voice trailed off, leading the girl to the shower.

Brick turned to Butch again, who cracked open a can of beer.

"What?" he said, all nonchalant.

"Two things: She needs clothes to change into and a place to sleep tonight and for however long she stays for," Brick explained to his brother.

Butch took a sip of his beer."She could take my bed, I have that old blow up mattress in my closet, no big deal."

Brick folded his arms in thought. "Alright, well...I have some old shirts that I don't use, I can make some adjustments to the size but we're gonna have to visit a homeless shelter or wherever for stuff, or else that's a lot of expense on our end."

"Noted, in the meanwhile, I'm gonna blow up my bed," Butch announced, walking off to his room, leaving Brick alone in the kitchen. There was an awkward feeling in the apartment for sure but hey, it could be worse.

He walked past Boomer casually standing outside of the shower door, patiently waiting on Madison to finish. Boomer was sure to point her to the soap and the hair products, lowered the shower hose and put a towel folded within arms reach for the girl. Hoping that she knew how to wash herself properly at least. Geez, this was so weird and while his brother's might have too much pride to seek their help, the powerpuffs would be the better ones suited to care for Madison. They were females after all and owned plenty of female related things. Maybe, in a non-suspicious way he could get them to donate somehow.

Blossom was the rational one, albeit judgmental, would still hear him out at least since they haven't done anything criminal worthy for some years now. She had no legal reason to be out for their blood and if he couldn't get her to listen to him then hopefully Bubbles would, knowing Buttercup to be the aggressive sister. Boomer didn't have much hopes to even utter a word to her in the first place without a fight starting. If all fails, he could ask Robin, they had a pretty good friendship and although she didn't trust his brothers, she'd help for his sake.

"Here," Brick's voice snapped Boomer out of his thoughts. He held a small red shirt out to him, a shortened pair of socks and what looked like a cut up piece of leggings to imitate a pair shorts .

"Have Madison where these when she's done, Butch is blowing up his bed," the rowdyruff leader informed and walked off.

"Boomer, I'm done!" Madison called out to him.

"Did you wrap yourself with the towel?!"

"Yes, I did!"

Nervously exhaling, Boomer opened the door and turned off the shower before addressing the towel secured Madison, handing the clothes to her.

"Do you know how to put on your clothes?"

"Of course, I do."

"Right, right…" Boomer nervously replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and left the bathroom to give her privacy. Maybe he should watch a Youtube video on taking care of a little girl. Youtube had instructions for everything... _right?_

The door clicked, revealing Madison in her new clothes "I'm done." That shirt Brick trimmed went all the way down to her knees and the socks surpassed that length. At least she was well covered, finding her decent clothes to take outside was another issue for in the morning.

Oh well, they'd find a way. Taking Madison's hand, Boomer led the girl to Butch's room opening the door to lead her inside. The girl's eyes brightened at the site before her, rushing off to hop excitedly on the bed, giggling and whatnot.

" _Hey, hey, hey!"_ Butch scolded the still bouncing little girl, "Beds are for sleeping not bouncing, I don't want to hear any crying if you end up hurting yourself!"

Smiling brightly at the man she considered a hero, Madison plopped herself down on the bed, snuggling her face into the pillow.

"I really missed beds…. _Mmmm."_ And just like that, Madison was asleep, her stomach heaving high and low in a calm manner.

Shaking his head, Butch spread the blanket to keep her body warm as she slept before kicking Boomer out and turned off the lights. He left the door open to let a creak of light in the room so the boogeyman, or whatever the hell kids these days were afraid of during the course of the night, wouldn't interfere with his sleep. Grumbling at the thought, Butch threw over his covers, quickly falling asleep himself.

* * *

AN- With Christmas coming up, I thought I would try my hand at a heartfelt story on the gift of giving, caring and sharing. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Chapter #2 Decisions**

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

It was the first day of November, forecasted to be a day of decreasing clouds and mostly sunny skies by the afternoon period. It was on this morning however, that Butch got a taste of how persistently rude, children could really be.

He was sleeping in much tranquility on his blown up air mattress, forgetting all about the trading of his comfy bed for such a _luxury_ , subconscious not yet fully recharged to reason against his daily, irrational behaviour. That was until, Madison woke up.

"Butch?" the innocence of Madison's voice reached his ear from above.

"Butch."

" _Butch!"_

Huffing at her hero's deep slumber, Madison patted his face for emphasis, also poking his cheek in attempt to wake him up.

" _Buuuuuuutch!"_

" _Buuuuuuutch!"_

 _Mmmnnnhh!_ Butch sleepily groaned, fighting against the regaining of consciousness, but antsy fingers kept poking him in the face.

" _Butch, wake uuuuuupppppppp!"_

For the love of God, what did he do to deserve this?

" _BUTCH!"_

With a loud groan, Butch tiredly rose his head to the source of the ruckus. "What?" he near growled at her, eyes still shut, clearly not a morning person.

"Good Morning," Madison politely greeted him, not providing any further supporting evidence worthy of interrupting his sleep.

 _Urgh._

"Good Morning," he lazily returned the greeting, plopping his head back onto the air mattress.

Madison stared down at him from the bed above. "I need to pee."

"So go pee."

"Can you take me?"

Groaning at her persistence, Butch shifted his position. "Brick should be in the kitchen, go ask him."

Madison pouted. "But I want you to take me."

"Why?"

"Please?" Madison begged him, hoping that he'd take her. She felt too shy to approach the other two brothers all by herself.

 _Groan_. If he didn't answer her request at this point, she'd never leave him alone.

"Fine," Butch complained, tiredly rising from the air mattress, blinking a couple times to adjust to the rays of the morning sunshine. Now smiling, Madison hopped off the bed, taking Butch's hand as they left the room.

Yawning, the semi-wake green rowdyruff, dropped Madison off at the bathroom. Boomer had left a new toothbrush there for her so put some toothpaste on there along with a bucket to stand on, then instructed to brush her teeth, leaning against the wall until she was finished.

There was a lingering scent of sizzling hot bacon and fried eggs in the air, yup, Brick was _definitely_ awake. Their _fearsome leader_ always did take the initiative to enhance his survival skills in whatever way he could, mumbling something about self reliance. Puh-lease, if there was one thing bigger than Brick's ego, t'was his heart, but of course, he'd rather let you _attempt_ a stabbing two million times, than to ever vocalize his compassion for loved ones, so instead, he found balance in becoming the _"nurturer"_ of the three.

 _Heh._ Memories of his elder brother harassing Mojo to teach him " _the art of culinary preparations_ " flooded his mind and he couldn't help but crack a smile at their former antics.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

" _BRICK!" Mojo angrily shouted after the red rowdyruff, marching into the kitchen with his sons, specifically Butch chowing down on a tall stack of pancakes smothered in syrup, Boomer holding up his plate near the stove as Brick cooked and placed the fluffy breakfast on the tableware._

" _How many times must I tell you to not use the stove without my permission! I did not authorize you to cook on my stove, my stove is reserved my cooking unless I had given direct orders for you to have done so but I have no-!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I get it, Pops," Brick dismissed his primate "father's" repetitive rant with a roll of his eyes, resuming the pouring of his pancake batter while Boomer hungrily stared in anticipation at the pan, awaiting the last two pancakes to complete his stack._

" _No! You do not," Mojo held up his fingers to emphasize, "Get it." "Had you have "gotten it", I not would have to be yelling at you for the same thing every single day!"_

" _Then just let me use the stove, duh," Brick shot back, now completing Boomer's stack of pancakes, watching the blue rowdyruff dash over to the table and dowse them in syrup before making a stack of his own._

 _Mojo furiously tightened his fists, smoke whistling out of his ears, teeth grit together in a robotic fashion, before suddenly appearing calm. Yup, here comes the ultimatums._

" _Brick, Thaddeus Jojo, from today on I shall permit, a youngster such as yourself, authority to engage in the act of culinary preparations on my stove with the agreement to the simplest request of carrying out my highly calculated plans to destroy the powerpuff girls on the weekends," Mojo wagered, now folding his arms._

" _Now what is your answ-!_

" _Aarrgh!"_

 _Brick shot a hot pancake at his face. "Suck it, Mojoke."_

" _Hahahahahahahaha!" Butch and Boomer killed themselves with laughter._

* * *

A chuckle escaping his lips, Butch shook his head at the fond memory, looking down to discover that Madison had finished peeing and was staring up at him the entire time. Those brown eyes of hers innocently blinked up at her so called hero, wondering what he was thinking about.

 _Ahem._ Butch cleared his throat, recomposing his image in front of the little girl. "Teeth all cleaned up?"

She gave a light nod. "Yes."

"Good," Butch said, offering her his hand again. Smile returning to her face, Madison held Butch's hand as they walked over to the kitchen area where Brick was serving breakfast.

Brick greeted them both a good morning, watching as Butch sat Madison down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Brick, thank you," Madison politely said to Brick as he set a plate of breakfast in front of her. She instinctively licked her lips at the crispy bacon and delicious looking scrambled eggs with toast, immediately digging in, while Butch nonchalantly stole the bacon from Boomer's plate. _The early bird gets first pick or some shit like that._

Casting a barely noticeable smile in Madison's direction, Brick went over to the fridge, grabbed a water and set it down next to her plate. He would've given her orange juice but granted her situation, Brick was skeptical of not only her hydration levels but her health as well. Then to estimate the length of her stay, he also needed answers, specific ones.

"Slow it down kid, or you'll choke," Butch advised a messy mouthed Madison, stuffing her face. "Drink some water."

"Owf-kway," she tried to reply with her mouth full.

Shaking his head, Butch opened the bottle for her, monitoring the rate at which she was swallowing for precaution. When she was freely sipping water again, Butch returned his attention to his own breakfast.

"It's good to know you like my cooking, Madison," Brick attempted to start a conversation with the girl that gave him a big smile at his words.

"It's the best!" she cutely declared, biting into another piece of bacon. Butch playfully turned to her and whispered, "Don't fuel his ego kid, he'll never shut up about it."

Madison gaped at his words as if being relayed top secret information. "Oh ok, I won't do it anymore," she whispered back with a hand blocking her mouth to a janus-faced Butch.

 _Ahem!_ Brick loudly cleared his throat. Spitefully glaring at his deviously smirking brother.

"Anyway," he began, "Madison, may I ask what your full name is?"

"Madison Marie Fuller."

"Oh it's cute, do you mind also giving me your mother's name? Brick tried his luck, watching the girl frown at the mention of her mother.

"Madeline Mae Fuller…" she softly confessed, now picking at the rest of her food. With a sigh, Brick continued his questioning, trying to not cause the girl any unnecessary anguish.

"Did she work?

Madison nodded. "She was a nurse at the hospital."

"What kind of person was she?"

"Kind and busy...she use tell me how much I meant to her all the time and that she's working hard to give me everything and then….," Madison paused, sniffling. "When….w-when...I..I w-woke up in the morning, I..I.. c-couldn't f-find h-her s-so..so..I w-went to my closet for my jacket-t t-to go outside…..s-she...s-she fell out...and I was scared...I..I..ran...and...a-and..all t-the b-buildings l-look t-the s-same," Madison tearfully confessed in slight hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, kid," Butch offered her some empathy, reaching for a paper towel and pat her tears away, wiping her mouth clean while he was at it.

Turning off the stove, Brick also shared his condolences with Madison. Poor girl's mother either committed suicide or was murdered, but why? How? And by who? This was where the police needed to step in and do their jobs but it gave Brick the opportunity to do some digging of his own as it sounded like an hushed job, that wasn't too unfamiliar in this part of Townsville. People did all sorts of things just to survive or with greedy intention. Guess it was time to utilize his ability to crack a case again, for _good_ this time.

Still sniffling, eyes a bit red, Madison drank some water to clear up her throat. "T-Thank you for taking me in..i-it was hard being all alone…"

"No problem, you're not alone anymore, ok? We're here for you now, all three of us. Right Butch?" Brick said in attempt to cheer up.

"Right."

"Right Boomer?"

There was silence and a now noticeably empty spot at the table.

Arching an eyebrow, Brick called for his youngest brother. "Boomer?!"

"It's done!" the blue rowdyruff made a loud outburst from his room, dashing into the kitchen holding up a dark blue dress and a pair of small woven and denim looking boots.

Brick and Butch exchanged a weird look. "Uh...what's done?"

"Madison's outfit for today, I stayed up most of the night learning how to make them! Whaddya think?!" he beamed, his enthusiasm so bright, Madison couldn't help but to smile. Brick held up the t-shirt looking dress Boomer made. It had the sleeves of a regular shirt but tacked down, so was its width and the length looked appropriate for Madison's...what... 3 1/2/ 4 feet height?

"So how did you make this?" Brick cross examined the piece of clothing, wondering why the tacked areas felt so hard to his touch.

"A shirt, scissors and the hot glue gun," Boomer publicized his attempt at creativity.

"The hot glue gun?!" Butch bewilderingly said, inserting himself into the topic that was Madison's clothes, specifically eyeing that miniature thigh high boot.

Boomer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah….I tried sewing but that didn't exactly... _go so well_ ….but I saw someone use hot glue on YouTube and it came out just fine!"

"Will that even hold up during the day?" Butch was the first to criticize.

"You could've just asked me for help ya know?" Brick chimed in, reminding his youngest brother _exactly_ who the tailor was of the three.

Boomer scoffed, now taking a seat and a bit of his slightly softened, but still warm toast. "Hey it's the effort that counts."

"How did you even make these boots?" Butch voiced his concern at the woven rope where a shoe base was supposed to be.

"I saw a tutorial on roper weaving and thought I could make a kid friendly wedge heel, so I glued them together and stuck on some cotton balls then I cut up some old jeans for some fabric," the blue ruff elucidated his efforts, but the criticism just kept coming.

"Is that even outside friendly?"

" _Well-"_

As the boys continued to judge Boomer's homemade fashions, Madison longingly stared at the items, smiling from ear to ear, knowing that he worked so hard on something just for her. It made her feel special.

"I love it!" Madison radiantly beamed, interrupting their brotherly banter.

"Can I please try them on, Boomer?!" she excitedly asked him, jumping down from her seat and ran over to his seat, joyfully looking up at the eating ruff.

Temporarily stunned, Boomer replied. "You...o-of c-course! Sure!" he said taking the boots from Butch's possession, now handing them to Madison.

"Try these on and see if they fit, I hope I got your size right," Boomer said, his radiance rivaling her own. Happily accepting them, Madison sat on the floor, slipping on her new boots. They felt kind of cushiony on the inside and had a little extra space.

"It's good!" was her bubbly exclamation, extending her arms in the air for emphasis, melting Boomer's heart.

"Really?!" Boomer got off his seat, feeling for the girl's toes in the shoe. They weren't too far from the front to be considered too big. He was proud of his work.

"Well would you look at that," Butch teasingly added in, watching his brother give Madison the dress and she ran off to try it on, momentarily returning in the blue dress happier than ever.

"I look so cute!" Madison squealed, doing a spin in her new clothes. She walked up to Boomer and signaled for him to bend down to her. Once he did, Madison planted a kiss on his cheek "Thank you so much, Boomer!" she cutely said to him and ran off to look at herself in Butch's mirror some more.

 _Sniffle._

Brick arched a brow.

 _Sniff. Sniff._

"Bro, are you... _crying?_ "

"I'm not!" was Boomer's immediate defense, hiding his face from his brothers.

Butch shook his head, placing the last bit of eggs in his mouth. _What a sap._

"Anyway," Brick said to change the route of the conversation. "We need to get her some more clothes, it's getting cold out and Madison most definitely _cannot_ walk around everywhere in cut up leggings as underwear. We need a plan."

"I'll get her a few things in town today, my shift starts at six," Butch offered, knowing the girl would want to cling to his side anyway with her _"hero"_ talk.

"I..I think I can get her some extra stuff from Robin, she can help us out with the feminine stuff," Boomer joined the conversation with a sniffle, pulling himself together.

Butch and Brick equally made a face on mention of the brunette friend of the PowerPuff girls.

"Come on guys, she's helped us before, plus Madison might need some female figures in her life right now!" Boomer tried to emphasize the importance of his statement. This is why he would have to secretly ask the puffs for assistance. Their pride stood in the way of giving Madison the best support possible.

Brick folded his arms, stoicism in full blare. "Because of you," he defensively stated, very well knowing that Robin was scared of them for no real reason.

"Mhm-hmm," Butch supported his brother's statement.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Please, that was a long time ago and for reference, we _all_ wanted to go on that field trip. If you're gonna hold a grudge against anyone, it should be _Mojo_."

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _It was the middle of their 7th Grade semester. The time of the Horseshoe Canyon Ranch, three day, weekend field trip for all 7th graders was coming soon. On the permission slip, the activities detailed: The studying of agriculture and planting crops, Animal feeding, Horseback riding, Mountain climbing, Ziplining, Swimming and much more fun outdoor activities._

 _Of course, the boys got excited about it, until they saw the cost. It was $20 per student and they were lucky if Mojo consistently gave them money for school. The school board had special rules for their attendance which meant, engagement in any criminal activities on education grounds would result in immediate expulsion. So stealing kids lunch money was out of the question for them._

 _They tried the "normal kid approach" and just asked Mojo for the money but he said he'd only agree to fund it if they stole him some priceless artifact out of a museum, all the way in another state. Naturally, it resulted in an argument and all Mojo did was sign the slips but they were still in need of money. Seething at the time, Brick told their primate father, he could shove his money up his hairy, glorified, anthropomorphic butthole….to say the least._

 _As a result, the boys saved up every dollar the monkey gave them, doing all sorts of chores just to raise $60…..but Mojo was too cheap. After two weeks worth of chores, their final total was $25….only enough for one of them to attend, with some spending money to spare. To be fair to his brothers, Brick opted himself out, claiming that he could climb any mountain and mount any horse whenever he felt like and didn't need a mere field trip in order to do so. Following in Brick's lead, Butch also agreed, suggesting that they could fly off on a vacation of their own for the weekend._

 _But Boomer still wanted to go. He wanted to have fun with his classmates and make fun memories. His brother's told him he could go if he really wanted to, but what fun would it really be knowing that Brick and Butch would be locked up at home, secretly saddened that they couldn't tag along. This frustrated Boomer, he would've almost opted out of attending himself…if it wasn't for Robin._

 _Robin saw him sadly sitting on the school lawn, just a couple days before the big trip and took the initiative to ask if he was ok, despite her usual routine of staying clear of him and his brothers. Too upset at the time for anger, he confessed the depth of his troubles, not expecting any miraculous difference, it just felt better to let it all out for once but flew away soon after, realizing what he had done._

 _The next day at school, Robin pulled Boomer aside and asked if he could help her with a lemonade and cake sale at her house, claiming that he could keep the money of everything he sold. Agreeing to the deal in secret, Boomer told his brothers that he was gonna offer to mow some lawns in the neighborhood for some extra spending cash so they wouldn't get suspicious of his absence and met up with Robin._

 _Never in his life, had he ever been so pleasant with random people just to sell them items, desperate to raise enough funds for his brothers to attend the field trip with him. It took some good hours of neighborhood advertising but they sold two mug fulls of lemonade and an entire tray of vanilla cupcakes. In the end, Boomer was brought to full blown, near snot nosed, tears at the actions of girl admitting to convincing her parents to help her host this sale just to raise funds for him and his brothers to attend the field trip together with more than enough cash to spare._

 _They became friends on that day, speeding home to his brothers right afterwards with the huge announcement._

" _Guys, guys! Guess what?!" Boomer excitedly exclaimed to his brooding brothers._

 _Exchanging a strange look, both brothers looked at Boomer asking him what the heck he was so excited about. Smiling brighter than the shining sun, he confessed everything that he and Robin had done after school and what she did just so they could attend the field trip with everyone else._

 _As much as Brick and Butch didn't want to verbally admit their happiness, the smiles that settled on their faces said enough. On the day of the big trip, all three brothers boarded the bus, ready to have the time of their lives and boy what a time it was._

 _Boomer and Robin became more socially active at school ever since. It was a shame his brothers didn't receive that same treatment but Boomer knew that deep down, his brothers didn't hate her anymore. It was their pride and just a tinge of jealousy._

* * *

Butch scoffed. "Why do you think we moved out, Einstein?! You think we liked that fucking monkey?!" he offensively retorted, with just a bit too much aggression.

Brick shot his brother a look to calm down. "Boomer knows that Butch, he's just trying to make us accept his friend. We don't need her help but," Brick said, returning his gaze to Boomer. "If she wants to assist us or _you_ for Madison's sake, that's perfectly fine."

Boomer couldn't argue with that, it was perfectly fair. "Ok."

"Good. I'll do some digging and see what I can find out about Madison's mom at work and maybe give those shit-head cops a lead to visit her home and discover the body, granted its still there," Brick announced his part of the bargain.

"Cool."

"Sounds good."

Were the responses of his brothers. From there on, Madison had returned in her sleepwear to finish her breakfast, now in the presence of everyone.

* * *

 **~That Afternoon~**

Butch sat down on a park bench watching Madison happily go down the slide as per her request, sending a thumbs up in her direction after completion, in which she smiled and ran off to another aspect of the play park.

The kid was just too full of energy for him to keep up with. During their shopping session, she found herself halfway across the store, the second he took his eyes off her to sort through the clothing. Geez, no wonder she ended up lost.

At least he accomplished his task. Madison now had enough underwear to last a week, along with socks, two pairs of _proper_ boots and one pair flat shoes, pajama pants, a few $1 round neck tops, a pair of jeans and her very own coat since winter was coming. It'll do for now.

With a hand on his thigh, supporting his head, he continued to boredly watch as the girl ran around the park having the time of her life with some fellow brats.

 _Sigh._

What he would give for a nap right about now.

It was just two and a half hours till his shift at the pub and he was still mostly tired from this morning.

 _Double sigh._

Thankfully, Madison decided she had enough, or at least that's what he hoped for, when she approached him again.

"Butch," her cute voice said his name, body language too shy for his liking.

"Yeah?"

"Could...c-could you buy me an ice-cream?" she timidly asked him as if he might deny her.

"Yeah sure, what flavor?" he grumbled, slightly irritated that she wasn't done at this freaking kiddie park.

She sweetly smiled at him. "Vanilla."

 _Sigh._ "Alright, let's go," he said standing up from the bench with their bags. Madison took the initiative to hold his hand no matter the distance, but whatever made her feel safe, he guessed was ok.

Arriving at the parked up ice-cream truck, a flash of jade green caught his eyes, walking up to that Mitchelson loser standing in the line. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Butch lead Madison over to join the fairly short line for ice-cream, a good four people away from the puff.

"Madison, do you want a cone or cup?" Butch asked the little girl as the line moved forward.

"Cone, please."

"Ok."

Once at the front, Butch paid for her ice-cream, handing it to Madison who happy accepted it and walked off together. In the nearby distance, Buttercup rose a brow on site of the two, wondering what the hell Butch was doing with a small child. Too tempted to trail after them, Buttercup and Mitch shifted course in attempt to casually cross paths with the green rowdyruff, receiving a side eye with the ferocity of a predatorial crocodile in return.

* * *

 **AN- Thank you for the reviews! I hope to have shed more light on the boys troublesome childhood. Happy first weekend of November!**


	3. Who's The Kid?

**_Chapter#3 Who's the kid?_**

 _ **AN- Oh man I totally fell of writing this story once Christmas rushed in. Sorry guys, i'll be working on updating again soon. For now, enjoy this small continuation I had written and special thanks to Krystal at beingcapricious for creating the last minute flashback of the boys for me and you all for the reviews. Happy New Year!**_

* * *

 _Someone once told me the grass is much greener, on the other side._

 _I hated when people bullshit me._

* * *

Re-positioning himself on the bench with the bags of kid items, Madison sat right at his side licking at her ice-cream cone, humming a babyish tune without a care in the world. Butch on the contrary, face sketched an array of emotions, mostly that of public nuisance.

This was all that stupid powerpuff's fault. When Buttercup made the _wise_ decision to gawk at him none too subtly from across the park, people of the park became visibly uneasy, faces turning from a skeptic confusion of him and Madison, the very same people that could not be bothered by his presence, much earlier.

With a roll of his eyes, Butch propped an elbow on the bench rest, the palm of his hand now acting as a means of pillow to rest his eyes for a few. He couldn't be bothered by the stares of mere, ignorant town folk. Might as well handcuff him now, holding a kid's hand and buying them ice-cream, _must_ be work of none other than the devil himself.

 _Tch._ Despite Butch's annoyance, it was blatantly obvious of the mismatched duo that was him and Madison. Society, when not hounding your backs to _act accordingly_ , judge and classify you by the way you look and despite Madison's... _outfit_ she looked like a sweet little girl contrasted to the _thuggish_ appeal of Butch clad in a plain black shirt and Timberlands.

Now while his track record certainly wasn't the... _most ideal_...nothing in this circumstance consented to the invasion of his privacy. But of course, the powerpuffs were an exception to this. Why? Because a long time ago, Butch realized there were only three types of citizenship in Townsville: hero, villain or no-one worth the while. It was what it was, that's why the place was so ridden with crime. People were struggling to survive, trying to feed their families and live comfortably and no one cared enough to make an actual difference, nobody, not even the so called heroes like the puffs. All they cared about was the fame instead of looking into t _he actual source_ of crime. He certainly wouldn't allow for some _privileged ass hero_ like Buttercup get under his skin right now. Not by a long shot.

On the release of his huff, Madison's cute, yet inquisitive voice reached his ear. "Butch….why are people staring at us?"

"Because they're losers," he gruffly answered her.

Madison blinked innocently, not fully understanding what it meant but she just took his word for it. "Oh ok."

"Oh and Butch?" she inquired again, looking up at the quiet, slightly brooding man.

"Yeah?"

Brown eyes glued onto Butch's face expression, wondering if he was ok. "Are you sleepy?"

He half-nodded. "A little….the wind feels too good."

"Oh. The wind puts me to sleep too," Madison confessed to him, licking at her near finished ice-cream.

Sighing, Butch entertained the girl's conversation to get his mind off the people he was already halfway tempted to flip off. "Oh yeah?"

Madison bit into her cone, taking her time to chew. "Uh huh. When mom gave me piggy back rides….I always fell asleep."

"Did you love piggyback rides?" Butch asked to be sensitive to the child's feeling on her murdered mother.

"Yes, it's so fun!" Madison exclaimed with a giggle, her child-like burst of happiness cracking a somewhat of a smile on his lips.

He met the gaze of her big brown eyes, manspreading ever so slightly on the bench. "I bet they are."

"Did you love getting piggyback rides back when you were my age?" Madison bubbly asked him, forgetting all about the people staring at her.

Butch shook his head. "Those weren't exactly my idea of fun, kid."

"Really?"

" _Mhm._ "

"Then what did you do for fun?" Madison asked him again, almost finishing up her cone.

Butch thought for a moment, recalling the great moments in his childhood. "Sports.…if not something dangerous."

Madison looked rather perplexed at his answer. "Dangerous like what?"

Butch thought for a minute, wondering which of his memories served right for the mind of an innocent child.

" _Well there was this one time-"_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _One boring day during the lengthy summer break, Butch and his brothers decided to find a means of entertainment around the volcanic lair, specifically "volunteering" to tidy up Mojo's failed inventions room for arcade tokens money. That nonsensical monkey had all kinds of shit in there, from plasma rays, stun guns, giant fly traps, etc etc. To think that all those crap were incapable of taking down the powerpuff girls, pfft._

" _That monkey's got so much junk in here, I mean look at all this crap," Brick complained, tossing some toilet paper roll looking invention over his shoulder._

" _Isn't this what doctors use in hospitals? Why does he even own this?" Boomer asked his brothers, holding up a pair of automated external defibrillators._

" _Maybe he needs a shock every now and then to forget that he's still a failure," Brick snickered, digging through some more stuff._

" _Hey bros, come see this!" Butch exclaimed, forest green eyes twinkling in awe of the giant machine in front of him. It looked like a ray of some sort with a big round, clown nose top pointing right at him._

" _Ooo….cooooool," Brick and Boomer uttered in awe, approaching the big weapon._

" _Right?"_

" _What do you think it does?" Boomer asked his brothers._

 _Butch and Brick smirked deviously. "Only one way to find out," they said in usion, dashing off to the controls of the machine. With a shrug, Boomer dashed over to them, all three brothers pressing all sorts of buttons._

" _Is this thing even working?" Butch carped, now folding his arms._

 _Brick scoffed. "The piece of junk's probably broken."_

 _Curious, Boomer scanned the surrounding environment, eyes landing on a black, unplugged, electrical cord._

" _Hey look!" he shouted, dashing over to hold up the cord and plugged it into the wall circuit._

 _Butch shook his head. Mojo could be so stupid._

 _With a shrug, Brick hit another button to see if it would work this time but nothing happened._

" _Leave it to mojo to make the world's most useless invention," he condescendingly spoke, walking away from the machine._

 _Scoff. "And it looked so cool too!" Butch complained, following after Brick._

 _Frowning, Boomer also left the machine, standing in front of it with his brothers, when suddenly the clown nose top flashed an orange red, shrinking them down to an itty bitty size._

" _What the-?!"_

" _Heck!"_

" _We're tiny!"_

" _Crap! Now what?!"a high pitched Brick yelled, hands now on his hips._

" _Yo….this is freaky, even our voices sound weird!" Butch complained, looking disgusted with himself._

" _Maybe we can reverse it somehow, let's push all the buttons again," Boomer suggested to his brothers._

" _Alright fi-!"_

" _What was that?!" Butch shouted all of a sudden, startling his brothers._

" _Butch what are you-!_

" _There!" he outburst, his brothers only seeing a sneak peek of a thin pink tail._

" _It's probably just a rat, Mojo hasn't cleaned this place in ages," Brick stated, unbothered by the rodent._

" _Hey! Shoo! Scram!" Butch spat at the large rat approaching him with some caution as if curious as to what he was, effectively freaking out the green rowdyruff when it sniffed him._

" _Go!" Butch continued to protest, blasting it with laser beams, only to be lunged at by the now angry varmint._

" _Ahhh!"_

 _The rat jumped on his body attempting to take a bite out of the dodging boy._

 _ **Smack! Pow! Pow!**_

" _Get off!" Butch screamed, pulling his hand away in time to not get bitten and get rabies or something._

" _Hey! Get off our brother!" Brick and Boomer roared, rocketing a kick into rat's stomach, sending it flying off some distance away, hissing venomously._

" _You ok Butch?!" Boomer wondered for his freaked out looking brother._

" _Y-Yeah, I just hope it didn't give me rabies or anything, you know I hate getting shots!"_

" _Boys, get ready!" Brick reminded the two of the pissed off rodent charging at them._

 _Eyes narrowing dangerously, Butch crouched down into position. "Let's do this…"_

 _Boomer cracked his knuckles, it had been awhile since they fought….a monster? Eh whatever._

 _ **Hiss!**_

 _Ahhh!_

 _The boys thrust onto the rat's body each delivering a series of hard punches and kicks, teaching the rodent to never, ever pick a fight with the rowdyruff boys again in its bottom feeding life._

 _By the time they were done, the rat had a few broken bones and a twisted leg, weakly squeaking on the floor._

" _Well that was fun!" Butch proclaimed, knocking fists with his brothers._

" _Yeah!" Boomer beamed._

" _It didn't stand a chance against us!" Brick proudly added making eye contact with both his brothers._

" _Cause we're the rowdyruff boys! Yeah!" they hollered together._

" _BOYS!"_

 _ **Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**_

" _Uh oh," the ruffs said in unison._

" _BOYS!" the sound of Mojo's booming voice blasted in their already super sensitive eardrums._

" _What are you three doing and why are you so tiny?!" a squatted Mojo, patiently waited for his sons answers._

" _Uh…."_

" _Well? I am waiting!" Mojo irritably spat._

" _It was him!" they exclaimed, all pointing at the beaten up rat nearby._

* * *

Madison sighed, shaking her head at that story. "You should really be nicer to animals," she practically scolded him in her cute voice.

"I'll keep that in mind kid," Butch laughed, offering her a rare smile.

Buttercup rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was witnessing. Butch, her villainy counterpart was being civil, no... _friendly_..even with a kid. A little _girl_ that wasn't afraid of him for whatever reason.

As the two continued to conversate, Buttercup folded her arms in thought. _Did he work as a babysitter something?_ She would've liked to deny the likelihood of some careless parents leaving their daughter in the hands of a rowdyruff boy but a thorough look at the girl's clothes said otherwise. Her attire was way too cheap, not that she was judging, for Butch to make anything decent off that gig. Who was she? Maybe her parents were poor? But even so, why would Butch watch their kid for them?

Yeah the rowdyruffs were on some decent behavior over the past few years but that didn't mean they were suddenly do-gooders in the city.

 _And as a matter of fact…._

"Yo, earth to Buttercup!" Mitch waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh huh?" she uttered in surprise, recollecting herself.

Mitch shook his head in disapproval. "Well I was just asking if you were still coming to see me play at the stadium tonight?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice, he disliked losing her attention to the rowdyruffs.

"Yeah, of course," Buttercup replied, still returning her gaze to butch and the girl.

Mitch folded his arms, fight off a scowl. "Great….ya know it doesn't seem like Butch has any bad intentions and that's coming from me, give the guy a break."

"Have you ever seen that girl before?" Buttercup counter attacked his message.

Mitch looked at the little brunette girl chatting with Butch, observing her closely. There were several kids that resembled her at their childhood school. "Doesn't she go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten?"

"You've seen her attend?" Buttercup questioned for details.

Mitch nodded. "Maybe once or twice with her mom, there are lots of kids that fit her description. Why?"

Buttercup folded her arms, lips pursed in curiosity. "I'm gonna find out who she is and what her parents were thinking."

"Isn't that the cops job?" Mitch warned, reminding the green puff that she wasn't above the authorities.

"Well it's mine now, you said you know where Butch works right?" Buttercup professed, standing up from the bench.

"Yeah, the pub around the corner near that tattoo shop downtown…." Mitch answered, tone concerned at his best friend's interest in the matter.

"Good," she declared with folded arms.

 _Sigh._ "What are you planning to do BC?" Mitch exasperatedly asked.

Buttercup watched as Butch and the kid conversated. That had to be the most gentle thing she ever witnessed the overly destructive rowdyruff do. "Nothing I can't handle."

Butch might not have been up to anything fishy for now but she still needed answers without strumming up claims of false accusations according to her redhead sister. What was she supposed to do? Walk up and say hi, who's the kid?

"Come on let's get out here," she announced to Mitch, who stood up with a nod. If she found him with the girl again, they would have a _little talk_ for sure.

"Alright kid time to go, I got work," Butch communicated to Madison, who hopped off the bench at his words but was confused as to why Butch kneeled on the ground.

He looked back at her, a brow arched. "What? I thought you liked piggyback rides?"

Lips curling into a bright smile, Madison latched onto Butch's back, her small in comparison arms wrapping securely around his neck.

"Hang on tight ok?" Butch advised, but also slid an arm around her waist for protective measures. In a worst case scenario she could fall to her death if he got too carefree.

Madison nodded, following his instructions, bracing herself accordingly.

But then...her hero did the impossible, Butch took off into the skies, soaring higher than an eagle. Madison squealed in delight, the cool wind rushed through her hair, slapping the thin strands into her face every now and then.

It felt so soothing….

Her eyelids fluttered, head yanking back just to further enjoy the ride but she just couldn't fight off the sleep.

When Madison's head gently pressed on his back, Butch turned around to her droopy eyed self.

"Don't go falling asleep on me kid, we're almost home!" Butch reminded her, rolling his eyes at her sleepy nod. Kids were such sleepyheads.

* * *

 _Do what you need to survive. Life doesn't care about your problems._

* * *

Madison's head snuggled against the soft pillow on the bed, grumbling as she slipped into consciousness. She wiggled her toes, realizing that her shoes were no longer on, curling them in at the was a lingering scent of something yummy in the air, Brick must be cooking again.

 _Yawn._

She stretched her small limbs on the bed, trailing her hands on the linens before sitting up, beds were so darn comfy. Madison didn't remember Butch putting her to bed but she did fall asleep on his back. Yawning once more, the six year old hopped off the bed, following the delightful scent of cooked fish lingering in the air.

On entering the kitchen, Madison saw Brick stood at the stove top flipping over some fillets of fish and stirring a pot of rice. A small pot of carrots were also present.

"Hi Brick," she greeted him, lazily rubbing on one eye.

"Hi sleepyhead, you hungry?" he lightly teased her, half smirking at her lazy nod. Setting down his spatula, Brick lifted Madison onto the kitchen chair.

"Yes," she answered, also thanking him for seating her down.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes ok?" he told her.

"Ok," Madison answered, sleepiness subduing. "Where's Butch?"

"He went to work, so i'll be watching you until then."

"Oh ok. Did Boomer go to work too?" she followed up with another inquiry.

Brick nodded, flipping the fish. "Yes, but he should be home soon."

"What about you?"

"Yes I also went to work, I got home three hours ago."

"What kind of job do you have?" Madison continued with the questions. She had to get to know Brick better sooner or later.

"I'm a bank teller."

"What do you tell at the bank?"

"How to access their money to spend it."

"Oh….sounds kind of boring," Madison chirped.

"It can be but sometimes customers make things a bit entertaining," Brick answered with a chuckle, now turning off the stove. He reached for a plate in the cabinets above to plate her food.

"How?"

A mischievous glint twinkled in Brick's eye."Well some people are crazier than others so when they misbehave it's fun to watch."

She cocked her head to the side, those brown eyes of hers staring at him. "Don't they get in trouble?"

"Oh they do, security always spoils the fun."

"Oh….bummer," she cutely added.

Chuckling, Brick set the small plate of rice and steamed fish on counter in front of her.

Madison grinned. "Thank you, this looks yummy!"

"Your very welcome," Brick said placing a small cup of apple juice next.

Fixing himself a plate of his own, Brick sat opposite her, watching as she blissfully ate. Poor kid hadn't a proper balanced meal in days. Hopefully the justice system would prove effective for once, his goodie two shoes counterpart worked with the law enforcement now and she _loathed_ failure.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Brick remembered the information he secured earlier. Now it was not by any means, is it legal to access a customer's account for their personal information and withdraw money without permission but this wasn't his first attempt going undocumented. Madison's mother had a decent bit of cash stowed away and her daughter needed funds to be taken care of. His current salary could only stretch so much for the rest of the month, not knowing how long the girl would be in their possession for. Brick only scammed a mere $200, that should suffice for awhile.

"So Madison….you go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten right?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Did you miss going to school?"

"Yes, I love my teacher and friends and," a frown temporarily settled on her lips. "I wonder if they noticed that I'm gone….."

"I'm sure they have but they won't miss you for too long. You'll be attending again from Monday, my brothers and I will be taking you to and from school, ok?" Brick reassured the little girl whose frown turned upside down.

"Thank you," she said to him, scooping a spoonful of food to blow on.

"No need to thank me, kiddo. We're gonna make sure you get justice for what happened to your mom."

"You guys are the best."

" _Heh._ Guess we are," Brick chuckled.

* * *

"Thanks Robin, I can always count on you," Boomer spoke to the blue eyed friend of the ppg's, holding a couple plastic bags of little girl appropriate attire.

"No problem, 's what friends are for. My mom's been meaning to get rid of my old stuff for sometime now," replied Robin, running a few fingers through her now bob length hair barely grazing on her shoulder. She cut her hair recently, wanting a change from her signature childhood appearance.

"I'm glad, this happened so suddenly it's almost unreal."

Robin offered a soft smile. "Honestly, I thought you were joking at first but yet here we are, have you found out anything about her parents or any other relatives?"

Boomer gave a nod. "She had a mother that died, she got lost trying to find help. No father, deceased grandparents."

Robin gasped. "Oh that poor girl! You should take this to the police! Blossom will get on this right away."

"We will, for now we're trying to make Madison as comfortable as possible. She doesn't seem to be too traumatized from the experience so that's a plus," he reassured her.

"Alright but still _call the police,_ " Robin reminded Boomer, knowing how much he hated the task force.

He resisted a roll of the eyes. "Yeah yeah, _I know._ "

"Or at least _call me_ , I'd always be willing to help out. After all, I don't expect you three blockheads to know how to care for a little girl," Robin smartly remarked.

"Hey!"

Robin stuck out her tongue.

Shaking his head, Boomer released a chuckle. "So we still on for the football game later?"

"Of course, i'll save you a spot on the bleachers," Robin said flashing him a full smile.

"Great, thanks again Robin, I owe you one," said Boomer walking outside with the bags of stuff for Madison.

"I'll remember that," she teased, playfully twirling a strand of hair.

Boomer shook his head, sniggering. "I'm sure you will. Later!"

Giggling to herself, Robin shut the door, fingers twirling in her hair. Skipping up the staircase to her room, she whipped out her purple cellphone, hitting speed dial.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

"Hello Good Afternoon, Blossom Utonium speaking."

"Hey Bloss."

"Oh hey Robin, what's up?" the pink puff friendly answered at the Townsville police station, distributing some tacos to the members of staff.

"So don't jump to any conclusions but….."

"Robin, what is it?" Blossom's concerned tone peered through the speaker. Sentences like that always triggered her motherly instincts.

"The ruffs took in an abandoned little girl recently."

"What?!" Blossom snapped over the phone, startling one of the officers in which she followed up with a mouthed apology.

"I know. Boomer said Butch saved her from a gang of crooks in an alley, her mom had died. Did you get word on any deaths within the last week?"

" _Hmm._ Not that I know of...but he saved this little girl? What's her name?"

"Madison…..," Robin paused, recollecting the surname. "Fuller! Madison Fuller."

"Madison Fuller huh…." Blossom mumbled over the phone, arriving at her miniature assigned office.

"Oh what's this?" she muttered to herself. There was a black folder on her desk.

"Huh?" the sound of Robin's voice pried through the speaker.

"Sorry, talking to myself again, I just got back into the office, there was an issue downtown."

Robin giggled on the line."I bet, leader girl. You still coming to the game later?"

"Um…" she awkwardly started.

Robin pursed her lips. " _Bloss…_ "

" _Sigh._ Look Robin I'm-"

"Going to the game, ok bye!" she spat and hung up the phone.

Sighing yet again, Blossom plopped down in her chair. She couldn't guarantee attendance tonight just in case they gave her patrol duty again in utter extortion of her flying abilities. Setting those thoughts aside, she reached for the folder, opening to reveal a few sheets of papers and a picture of a little brown haired girl.


End file.
